dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Stone (Teen Titans)
Horribly injured in an accident, Victor Stone was rebuilt as Cyborg, who would go on to join the Teen Titans. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies ''To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Apprentice ''To be added ''Aftershock ''To be added ''Titans East In order to hunt down Blood and other supervillains more efficiently, Cyborg helped Bumblebee and Aqualad establish and outfit an Eastern branch of the Titans, with Speedy and Más y Menos joining the ranks. Soon they were attacked by Blood and an army of Cyborg-modeled robots, but apparently managed to repel them all. Met with a proposal to remain and become the leader of the Titans East, Cyborg decided to stay with his new team. As it turned out, however, Blood had managed to capture and brainwash the Titans East into becoming his students, and also initiated his own transformation into a cyborg. When Cyborg discovered this, he barely managed to call his old teammates for help. In the end, Blood overpowered them all and confronted Cyborg, demanding to know what had enabled Cyborg to resist his psychic brainwashing. In his frustration, Blood linked his mind too closely with Cyborg's, who exerted his own willpower and not only managed to defeat Blood by breaking his cybernetics, but also to psychically restore the damage inflicted to him during the fight. Afterward, Cyborg found he could not renounce his commitment to his old teammates, so he quit the Titans East, although he remains at a good personal standing with them. The End While facing his evil self during the fight with Trigon, it's revealed that Cyborg's mother is dead. Homecoming ''To be added ''Calling All Titans ''To be added Relationships *Robin - Friend and leader. *Beast Boy - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Former friend and enemy. *Starfire - Friend and teammate. *Raven - Friend and teammate. *Slade - Enemy. *Brother Blood - Nemesis. *Brushogun - Enemy; deceased. *Atlas - Adversary. *Mother Mae-Eye - Enthraller. *The Brain - Enemy; flash-frozen. *Ding Dong Daddy - Competitor; flash-frozen. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (3 films) **''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Khary Payton **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Khary Payton **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Khary Payton * TV Movies (6 films) **''Teen Titans: Apprentice ''- Khary Payton **''Teen Titans: Aftershock'' - Khary Payton **''Teen Titans: Titans East ''- Khary Payton **''Teen Titans: The End ''- Khary Payton **''Teen Titans: Homecoming ''- Khary Payton **''Teen Titans: Calling All Titans ''- Khary Payton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 113 002.jpg|Cyborg investigates the place where Robin disappeared. 213 081.jpg|Cyborg fights Terra. 312 008.jpg|Cyborg drives to Steel City. 413 015.jpg|Cyborg being attacked by Nega Cyborg. 501 039.jpg|Cyborg prepares to fight. 512 171.jpg|Cyborg discovers a bomb. 004 237.jpg|Cyborg as he appears in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies!'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2360.jpg|"Almost got it!" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg See Also *Cyborg Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Cyborgs Category:Teen Titans members Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters